The Center for Anxiety and Related Disorders (CARD) at Boston University is an internationally known program devoted to expanding and disseminating principles and protocols of empirically-supported treatments for psychiatric disorders. This application is design to capitalize on the strengths of CARD and to expand the curriculum for training in scientifically-validated behavioral treatments for clinical graduate students, community practitioners, and nationally in the context of specific dissemination efforts. The protocol calls for the achievement of six interrelated aims to achieve these goals. These include curriculum development for training in the provision of empirically validated behavioral treatments as well as the supervision of these treatments by new providers, the provision of training of scientifically validated treatments to more seasoned providers in the community, the provision of training on a national scale through web materials disseminated through the Association of Behavioral and Cognitive Therapies (ABCT) as well as through CARD, completion of evaluation programs, and a set of planned publications in addition to program evaluation manuscripts. As a proposed Program of Excellence in Scientifically-Validated Behavioral Treatment, faculty at CARD have notable experience in the conduct of well controlled clinical trials that have helped establish evidence-based practice in behavioral interventions, dissemination efforts, and training in the context of local efforts and national conference, including conference organization. Moreover, in addition to expanding methods for the direct training in the provision and supervision of scientifically validated treatments, this application seeks to enhance training in critical treatment planning and evaluation skills that are at the heart of evidence based medicine. This program of excellence application is designed to expand the curriculum of training in scientifically-validated behavioral treatments for the broader Boston University community of clinical graduate students, community practitioners, and nationally in the context of specific dissemination efforts. This program of excellence application, in addition to expanding a curriculum for training in the provision and supervision of scientifically validated treatments, seeks to develop a curriculum for training in critical treatment planning and evaluation skills that are at the heart of evidence based medicine.